puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Muffynz
Muffynz currently serves as a fleet officer of The Cartographers and member of Crimson Tide. He is more commonly called by the name of Muffy or Britches or by his former title of "The Maestro" and he holds characters on all active oceans but finds himself based mainly on Cerulean. When not engaging in musical maneuvers or brewing fine rum in a still, Muffynz may be found running a sloop pillage in Ruby on his prize sloop, the Sunny Britches, running commodities on his cutter, the Magnificent Maestro, researching information for the YPPedia, or dock tarting on the shores of Eta. Contributions and Awards *Current administrator of the YPPedia. August 2007 to present. *Former jockey on Shanty Raid-io with his fill-in show, Out of the Oven with Muffynz!. *Retired owner of Swords for Heroes on Delta Island and director of the Midnight Cannonball Consortium (MCC). *Retired manager of Make Rum Not War on and Enrico's Fermiture on . *Served as senior officer of The Phoenix Warriors. May 16, 2008 to August 2012. *Served as lord of the flag Tyr's Own. August 2009 to August 2012. *Served as senior officer of the British Bandits from February 5, 2007 - March 30, 2007. *Served as captain, maestro, and co-founder of the Keepers of the Forte from June 17, 2006 to October 13, 2006. *Served as king of Musica Piratica from June 29, 2006 to October 13, 2006. *Served as senior officer of The Cartographers from July 2005 to June 2006. *Served as ambassador of the Office of Diplomacy of Silver Dawn from August 2005 to June 2006. *Served as diplomatic second of the Office of Diplomacy of Silver Dawn from January 2006 to June 2006. *Served as prince of Silver Dawn and royalty representative of The Cartographers from October 2005 to February 2006. *Served as senior officer of from February 2005 to May 2005. *Author of Silver Dawn 2005 - A Noveletta A dramatic short novel depicting the events of the year in the lives of the mates of Silver Dawn. *Acquired an antediluvian conch artifact via purchase from Tahoe. *Won a lime octopus in the First November Great Race. *Broadcast the following blockade coverages for Shanty Raid-io: :*Nu V :*Meke VI :*Eta V :*Ostreum IX* :*Orca IX* :*Park III* *Ostreum IX, Orca IX, and Park III ran simultaneously. Muffynz covered all three blockades using alts on ships on each board. Events Organized :*The Weekend Walk for the Cure :*The Wild and Wacky Wiki Featured Article Contest! Participated In :*Honorable Mention in the Summarizing Cap'n Proust Contest :*Sixth place in the ...in an Adventure with Pirates writing competition. :*Rexelita's 2006 Memming Event - Guest Charter :*Fullbeard's 2007 Memming Event - Guest Charter :*First place in the First November Great Race. November 1, 2007. :*Rexelita's 2008 Memming Event - Guest Charter Biography Muffynz stepped off the Pollywog in late January of 2005 and on to the shores of . With nothing but stars in his eyes and dreams in his heart he set out to find himself a proper crew. It didn't take long for him to be recruited by a fun and lively one, Neverland. Under the guidance of Captain Lovelola and first mate Homergee, Muffynz blossomed into a fine officer very fast and was soon leading his own pillages and running his own stalls. By mid-March of 2005, Muffynz had been promoted to senior officer. But trouble brewed in the background. Captain Lovelola and the royalty of Neverland's home flag, Rising Phoenix, were having a falling out. It would not be long before they would sever ties completely. Neverland was now adrift and directionless and on the look out for a new home. One flag caught their eye almost immediately, that of Silver Dawn. Silver Dawn After a brief interview period, Neverland entered Silver Dawn in April 2005 in the middle of one of the most intense and controversial conflicts in Puzzle Pirates history, the Scallywag War. Being the newest members of the flag and not fully aware of the details of the conflict with the Scallywag Syndicate and Robertdonald, Neverland tended to stay as far out of the Scallywag War as possible. The crew stagnated for a while in their new atmosphere as the rest of Silver Dawn suffered through the endless combat. Muffynz became rather depressed and contemplated a move in crews numerous times, but little did he know how soon that would be. It was a cool day on the docks of Eta and as was the popular sport of the time, the dock tarting was in full swing. All of the sudden, Muffynz felt a strong squeeze on his posterior. He turned to find the culprit only to see the most beautiful face he had ever spied framed in golden blonde hair. He later learned that her name was Sunny, Captain of The Cartographers and his future wife. After much flirting and booty grabbing on Eta docks, Muffynz eventually proposed and on May 22, 2005, Muffynz and Sunny were married in a grand ceremony at Dawn of a New Eta officiated by Red Rum Jack. This marriage also celebrated the moving of Muffynz from Neverland to The Cartographers. Muffynz volunteered to come in at the rank of officer so as not to show favoritism from his new wife and captain. After some time getting to know the crew, Muffynz found that had a niche in this group of fine mates. In no time he acquired the rank of fleet officer and in mid-July he was promoted to senior officer and granted the title of distiller of The Cartographers, having mastered the fine art of making rum. With the Scallywag War growing into the distant past and things quieting down on the ocean, Muffynz began showing an interest in the now calmer diplomacy office and was accepted as the first junior ambassador into Silver Dawn's new diplomatic training program under Chief Diplomat Zebulan. After his training session, he was eventually granted the title of full ambassador and with the rise of Daedalus to chief diplomat later in January of 2006, Muffynz was placed as diplomatic second to the chief. On October 24th of 2005, Muffynz was elected royalty representative of The Cartographers and assumed the mantle of representing his crew to the Royalty Council of Silver Dawn. After a sound tenure in this spot, Muffynz retired from the royal duties in late February and abdicated his crown to the newly elected representative of The Cartographers, Darianne. Shanty Raid-io Having taken a brief recess from the game to assess some real life health concerns and catch up on some schooling, Muffynz returned in force in early April and promptly joined the ranks of Shanty Raid-io as their newest fill-in jockey. He has thus far been heard broadcasting his trademark show, Out of the Oven with Muffynz!, in numerous fill-in spots as well as covering Midnight blockades. Leaving Silver Dawn As 2006 rolled on, Silver Dawn became more and more disjunct. With prominent individuals and whole crews leaving for greener pastures, the flag was becoming a place of bitter arguing and discontent on a daily basis. Muffynz felt his time in the flag growing to a close and as such began to make plans to move on. His one final task was to complete the monarch election that he had already signed up for. The first votes came in and shortly after a notice from Thuvasa, Captain of Death or Glory and fellow monarch candidate, was posted announcing that he and his crew were leaving. Muffynz had garnered the most votes however to allow for the full use of the votes from the crews that had originally cast for Thuvasa, a re-vote was called. This second vote ended in a two way tie between Muffynz and Deirdremac. Seeing that there was no real peaceful way to resolve this and finally just wanting to get out of the flag at last, Muffynz conceded the election and Deirdremac was crowned queen of Silver Dawn. On June 17, 2006, Muffynz left Silver Dawn and The Cartographers, his home for over a year, and founded the new crew Keepers of the Forte. Shortly after, he was joined by his best friend, first mate, and concertmaster Leisan to begin this new, unique, themed, role playing, musical crew. In early October, Muffynz decided it was time to call it quits from leadership and the political aspects of the game and entered semi-retirement. He and his crew parted ways and he joined the British Bandits as an officer to enjoy his remaining time as an event planner and shoppe keeper. Recent Events In Feburary of 2007, Muffynz came to the realization that retiring was just not an option for him and re-entered the game as an active player. The British Bandits also bestowed upon him the rank of senior officer and Muffynz settled back into the game to make plans for the future. Not settling down for too long, Muffynz joined the temporary event crew Mesmerized Memmers in mid-March to aid Fullbeard in his memorization event. Shortly after the end of the event, Muffynz found himself with a choice to either return to the Bandits, or seek his home elsewhere. He choose to take his hearty, Sweetiepiepi, up on a long standing offer and on March 30, 2007 he joined The Phoenix Warriors as a fleet officer. Also at this time, Muffynz made his first venture onto another ocean joining the newly founded Sage crew, Blockade Naked, under the leadership of his Midnight compatriots Leif and Looseweed and new Sage hearty, Minalesca. Part of the flag Purity of Essence (PoE), Blockade Naked was created by various former Midnight players, quite a few having been in the flag Notorious Fandango, to bring the art of the training blockade to other oceans. Muffynz also took this time to start getting more active in the scope of global politics, particularly the social problems that universally exist on all the oceans. His two first priorities hit upon a crusade against the usage of the word "pilly" as a coarse abbreviation for the word pillage and a calling out of rude, abusive, and unworthy greeters who misuse what little power they have. Both endeavors were met with widespread approval from the community. As August wound down, Muffynz felt tired with the same old thing. Atlantis was about to come out and looked interesting but he felt it was time to back away from the scene a bit. He sadly sold his shoppe and found himself businessless for the first time in 3 years. At this time, he was also granted the title of Lord of Tyr's Own for services to the flag and to the game as a whole. Not wanting to sever himself from all aspects of the game, Muffynz chose to get more involved with the YPPedia and after a nomination and brief voting period, was added to the ranks of the YPPedia's administrators. With the gradual decline in activity within both The Phoenix Warriors and Try's Own, Muffynz felt it was time to find a crew home to retire to. In August of 2012, he took up a long standing offer from Captain Daedalus of The Cartographers and rejoined the crew where he had begun eight years prior. He is currently keeping busy updating the YPPedia and hording PoE from citadel runs. Trinkets }} Notable Renamed Vessels External Links *Pianoman1125 Main Forums User Info *Muffynz's Shanty Raid-io Profile Category:Shanty Raid-io Jockeys